


Flirting Failures

by chaosfay



Series: Willow Hawke and Fenris [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As great as Anders is at healing he hasn't been doing so well with his flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting Failures

**Author's Note:**

> I've played DA2 many times, and Anders always made me uncomfortable. The way he flirts feels a lot like he's trying to guilt Hawke into a relationship while at the same time telling her being with him is dangerous. That's just my take on it. It's why I wrote him the way I have; he makes me feel ill at ease.
> 
> Willow Hawke is my purple rogue.
> 
> A prompt fill from tumblr.

“Anders, why do you try making Willow feel bad?” Merrill’s voice carried the usual level of confusion she had. “Is it how humans flirt? I’ve seen lots of humans flirt, but you do it differently.”

He nearly choked on his drink. All around them their friends, Willow included, were playing a game of Wicked Grace. He and Merrill sat next to each other, as usual, and simply watched. “What do you by making her feel bad?”

“The things you say, or the way you say them. You sound like you’re flirting, but it doesn’t feel right. Almost like you’re trying to make her feel guilty.” Merrill took a drink of the weak wine she had in her cup.

Anders sat there a moment, just thinking. _Have I been doing that? Have I been hurting her? Pressuring her?_

“Are you alright?” Merrill touched his arm, bringing him back to the real world.

“I didn’t realize I was doing that.” He glanced in Willow’s direction. She was laughing at something Varric said, filling the space around her with the sound. Even Aveline was smiling.

“She gets a little irritated when you do that, the guilt thing. Maybe you should stop? I don’t think she’s interested in you that way.” Her voice was so gentle and calm, but the words stung.

“Willow deserves better than Fenris. He’s hateful and doesn’t appreciate her at all. I could give her the things she needs and wants.” Anders gripped his mug tightly.

“Does that mean it’s right for you to make her grind her teeth? She does that after you say the things you do.” Merrill took another sip of her wine, remaining quiet for several minutes as the words sank in.

Sighing, “Should I apologize?”

“No. I think you should just be friends and let her love who she wants to love.” Merrill rose from her seat as she polished off the rest of her wine. Waving to Willow, “I’m going back to the alienage now. Good night!”

“Let me walk you home.” Anders said, putting a smile on his face best he could.

“Oh, nothing ever happens to me. I’ll be fine.”

“Let him walk with you, Daisy! You’re getting expensive!” Varric yelled from the other end of the table.

As usual the young elf just looked confused, but before she could say anything Anders was up. “You don’t want him to be a poor man, do you?”

“Why would he be poor?”

Anders couldn’t help but laugh as they walked out the door.


End file.
